


Growing and Changing

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Sex, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: The first time Charles and Hank have sex, it isn't actually very good.





	

Their first time was rubbish.

Looking back, it was hardly surprising. Hank had only agreed to have sex with Charles because Charles had been drunk and fussing about it, wanting sex and insisting that he thought Hank was pretty. Hank hadn’t believed a word of it but it had seemed a good way to shut Charles up so he’d gone along with it. Charles had climbed on his lap and kissed him sloppily and pawed at him roughly and it hadn’t been ... unpleasant but nor had it actually been particularly fun. Hank had felt rather dirty and ashamed afterwards and Charles hadn’t said anything about it at all and so Hank had rather thought it would be something that just faded away entirely, a bad memory that they would leave behind.

Only, some time later – when Charles was sober, when he was back in his wheelchair, when the house was beginning to feel like a home again – he suddenly reached out one night, took Hank’s hand and said quietly “Could we try again, Hank? I know I was awful and you deserve better. But the sentiment was true – you are very attractive and I like you very much.”

This time, it had been rather awkward. Hank had said yes but he’d been scared he would transform into Beast partway through and worried about hurting Charles. Charles didn’t know his body terribly well now that his legs were paralysed again and he didn’t seem quite sure which position was best to be in. It wasn’t actively rubbish like the first time had been but Hank found he was still a bit confused and embarrassed at the end. To his surprise though, Charles just laughed. 

“Maybe we could try third time lucky sometime?” he said and then put his arms around Hank and leaned against his shoulder. He was warm and it felt really rather nice and Hank found himself leaning his cheek against Charles’s hair and enjoying the gentle feel of it.

It wasn’t quite third time lucky. Or even fourth. It turned out that some things really needed time to grow and develop. 

In the end, Hank couldn’t even have said when the moment was when they became “good” at it. It was just something that happened over time, that Charles knew exactly how to touch him that made him feel wonderful, that he knew just which part of Charles’s neck to lick or just how hard Charles liked to be scratched.

They knew each other inside out and knew what the other liked. And in Hank’s eyes, that made it perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschrismtas 2016

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Progressions (Growing and Changing Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438934) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan)




End file.
